We're off to see the witch?
by melchaz
Summary: 'Oh no, please don't tell us we're winged jerks.'  Dean, Sam and Castiel have been cursed by a witch with really messed up results. Read summary inside to get the full picture. No slash, rated for language and adult themes. !In progress!
1. Someone bring Cas a kleenex!

**We're off to see the... witch?**

**Summary: Castiel and the brothers are infected during a routine hunt by a witch with serious mojo. She curses Castiel who in turn accidently infects the brothers and they wake up... not themselves in the slightest. Their roles have been turned.. The brothers are now Angels of the Lord and Castiel is a lowly human who is not satisfied at all with this change. The witch is dead, the curse is still upon them, and they're on the run from the pissed off angels in the Garrison.**

**Sam, Dean, Cas, Bobby, Balthazar, etc. are not owned by myself, but by Kripke. This makes me sad in pants.**

**CHAPTER .1.**

* * *

><p>The brothers were cornered against the damp, dark wall.<p>

They circled, back to back, holding their guns tight. Somewhere close by, a window shattered. Then another. And another. Dean shot in the air and reloaded his gun, his fingers slippery from sweat.

'Don't waste them, Dean,' grunted Sam, breathing hard.

'Bitch has some serious mojo,' growled Dean, pointing at any sign of movement, his eyes straining to see anything a couple of metres in front of him. There was a flutter near Dean's ear and he spun around, pulling the trigger.

The man he shot, however, just tilted his head in confusion then assessed his now ruined shirt.

'Cas! What the hell?' Dean cocked the gun after the initial shock.

'I thought you called me.'

'That was an hour ago, before psycho Broomhilda!'

Another window shattered, echoing in the derelict warehouse, the brothers pointing their guns at it.

'A witch?' Asked Castiel.

'Yes and she's working some serious black magic,' said Sam, his eyes following a quick movement in his peripheral vision.

SMASH! Another two windows splintered to the ground.

Sam shot in that direction in panic, but the bullets just chipped the wall. Suddenly the guns were ripped from their hands by an invisible force and thrown across the room. The witch appeared in front of them.

'Ah, I see you brought company?' She purred maliciously.

'The more the merrier,' said Dean, in a fighting stance, ready for anything. She raised a black eyebrow, her eyes gleaming a bright violet before throwing some of her mojo at them, but before Sam and Dean could duck out of the way, Castiel was there in front of them, the mojo hitting him square in the chest. He barely flinched.

The witch look confused, then thoroughly impressed.

'Odd... you were meant to explode into a million, tiny, bloody pieces.'

'You overestimate yourself,' growled Castiel, but the witch disappeared before he could raise a hand. She reappeared right in front of him, planting her red painted lips onto his, tasting like lemon, ginger, blood and something else that Cas couldn't put his finger on. Suddenly she vanished again, the room silent.

* * *

><p>'... Cas, we have established a new rule considering past events,' Dean looking quickly at Sam who looked down, 'No fraternising with the enemy. This rule now applies to you,' he shut the door to the Impala and glared at Castiel in the rear view mirror.<p>

'I did not instigate that,' he said solemnly.

'Excuse of the century,' muttered Dean, the baby roaring to life.

* * *

><p>'To another days work,' said Dean, clinking the bottle to Sams then taking a swig.<p>

'It was a lucky shot,' smiled Sam, dabbing the cut on his head with a tissue. It was the next day after the warehouse incident, Sam and Dean had finally ganked the witch, a lucky shot taken by Sam, though it had almost cost him a concussion. Not a big deal at all considering the alternative.

'Ding dong the witch is dead,' sniggered Dean, turning on the television. It was static, no channels or picture showing. Dean fiddled with the aerial before smacking the side of the box, swearing. Suddenly the picture was on, clear as crystal, so Dean petted where he had smacked it.

'Cas?' Said Sam uncertainly. Dean frowned at the television (which was definitely not showing Castiel) before turning around. Castiel was leaning against the dining room chair, swaying. He looked sick; his face was pale, a sheen of sweat covering it and making the ends of his hair curl and stick to his face. His blue eyes were watery and his fingers shook on the chair that was supporting him.

Dean got up and helped Sam lift Castiel onto the bed.

'Damn Cas, what happened?' Asked Dean.

Castiel blinked and shrugged his shoulders slowly.

'Are you hurt?' Asked Sam.

Cas shook his head but then took off his tie and the boys helped him shrug out his trench coat.

'He's sick?' Dean looked at Sam in disbelief, 'how the hell do angels get the flu?'

'I have no idea,' said Sam, getting up and grabbing a clean towel. Dean heard him run it under cold water.

'When did this happen?' Dean asked.

Cas swallowed, 'started this morning,' he croaked. Sam passed Dean the towel and he folded it, putting it onto Castiel's head. He closed his eyes in relief.

Dean turned to Sam.

'The _flu_? He has a fever for God's sake.'

'I don't know. But I was just thinking... Cas can get drunk, right? Even though he's an angel. Maybe he can get sick too.'

'Sam I _shot_ him, in the heart, and he just looked at me like he was watching the weather channel.'

'...True. Well how about this, he's using Jimmy's vessel. Maybe Jimmy is allergic to something?'

'Cas?' Dean nudged him but Castiel had drifted to sleep, his mouth hanging open. He looked human... it was creepy.

'Call Bobby,' instructed Dean.

* * *

><p>'Are you sure he's sick?' Asked Bobby, sitting at his desk and pulling random – but undoubtedly useful – books towards him.<p>

'Bobby he's running a fever and coughing all over the place. If I didn't know any better I would say he had pneumonia or something,' whispered Sam. Castiel was still asleep, his breathing heavy and wheezy. Dean sat at the kitchen table on the laptop, his eyes watery from the bright screen.

'I'll try and find something...' sighed Bobby, 'but you listen here. If whatever this is can gank an _angel_ by giving them the sniffles then you watch out. Be careful.'

'Thanks Bobby.'

The brothers took turns watching Castiel during the night but he didn't seem to get worse, his condition stayed the same.

It was four in the morning before anything happened.

'Sam,' whispered Cas hoarsely. Sam jolted awake from his half-sleep, his elbows slipping off his knees. He shifted from the end of the bed where he had dozed off, to where Castiel was.

'How you feeling?' He whispered trying not to wake Dean, but as soon as Sam had moved, Dean was awake. He sat on the bed next to Sam.

'I feel like... I've been hit by a train, boiled by a volcano and dipped in something... unpleasant,' Cas took the sweaty towel off him and tried to sit up.

'What happened?' Asked Sam, 'how are you... sick?'

'I would tell you if I knew.'

'You can't heal yourself?' Asked Dean, rubbing his eyes. Cas shook his head.

'I tried. It made me feel worse. I don't understand. How can I be ill? I'm not-'

Cas suddenly spluttered, coughing and covering the boys in spit.

'Ugh, thanks,' muttered Sam, wiping his face.

'I can taste it... hey,' Dean frowned, 'have you been drinking?'

Cas shook his head again, regaining his breath.

'Cos I can taste lemon.'

'Weird. Me too,' said Sam.

Cas held up his finger, signalling for them to wait for him to speak.

'Did you say _lemon_?'

'Yeah and... something else...'

'Ginger? Blood?'

'Look Cas, we're close, but that doesn't mean I want to savour your spit so I can taste the colours of the rainbow,' said Dean.

'No, shut up,' Cas swallowed, 'the witch.'

'The witch?' Asked Sam, confused.

'When she... kissed me. That's what I could taste.'

'Oh gross!' Exclaimed Dean, using his fingers to scrape at his tongue, looking around for a beer.

'And you didn't tell us this til now?' chastised Sam.

'I did not think it was of import.'

'Ever think that this could be why you're sick?' Asked Sam, holding out a hand so Dean could pass him a beer.

'But we ganked... Woah,' Dean seemed to stagger, 'head rush.' He sat on the bed.

'You okay dude?'

Dean nodded, putting his beer back down.

I feel... weird.'

'Like...' Sam blinked, feeling light-headed, 'sick, weird?' His vision blurred.

Dean collapsed onto the bed.

'Dean? Heyyyy...' Sam reached out to poke Dean, he could hear Castiel saying something but it sounded like he was miles away, but before he could extend his hand he was met with blackness.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


	2. Out with the old

**This chapter is written a bit differently, because it's not 'ordinary'. I mean, nothing in SPN is, but you'll see the change. Don't worry if you don't like it, it changes back. **

**CHAPTER .2.**

* * *

><p>The light was blinding but it was warm, comforting, so Sam advanced towards it, his movements like water and he reached out towards the warmth, a smile coming to his face. He could hear different voices around him, some in his head, speaking a familiar language that was unique to any other he had heard but he understood it perfectly. He heard a familiar voice echo in his head.<p>

His _brother_.

Dean felt the connection when Sam heard him and without thinking, he joined Sam. He smiled; they were heading to the same place. A place that seemed so familiar, like home. _Funny_, thought Dean, _home. We never had a house. Or a home_.

His fluid movements faltered. Sam was still at complete peace, Dean could feel it, but Dean felt like he had to talk to Sam. To tell him something important.

'Sam,' he opened his mouth and his voice ringed. His brother turned slightly towards him; he could feel his attention now on him.

'Dean. We're_ here_.'

'Sammy. Where _is _here?'

Dean felt Sam's peace falter, the way his had. It was like there was a cloud in his brain, a foggy white and gold cloud of purity, and he had slightly tainted it. The corners had turned an opaque grey.

Dean blinked a couple of times. Well he thought he did. He wasn't sure he _had_ eyes.

More grey in the clouds of his mind appeared, streaking it.

Sam heard Dean thinking and he looked at the cloud and realized it was wrong. Something was wrong. His cloud got heavier, his brain forming images that he shared with Dean. The images were just beyond the cloud.

The cloud which was now almost black.

Panic. The brothers felt _panic_. They were slowly waking... Someone was calling them but not from beyond the cloud... From behind them. They did not know whether to turn. They didn't know whether to trust retreating their steps. They did not know or trust where it would take them.

The cloud erupted, thunder booming.

Doubt. They were in _doubt_.

'Trust me brother,' Said Dean outloud, his voice no longer ringing. Sam reached over to Dean, physically or mentally he could not tell, and grabbed him. By the arm, by the neuron, he still wasn't sure.

'We need to turn around,' Sam spoke and his voice did not ring either.

Lightning clashed in front of them and they turned away from it, back to the voice, the presence maybe, which had called to them earlier. It was dark and cold, but they gripped each other and threw themselves back.

* * *

><p>SMACK.<p>

Sam felt a physical force hit him and he knew he was no longer floating or whatever it is he was doing a moment ago. He had a face now. Someone had just hit it. It took a second to register, but he knew he had just been hit. He snapped his eyes open.

His first thought was _dull_. Everything was so... dull. Clarity was perfect. Colour? Awful. Sad. Lonely.

Odd.

Those feelings made him think so much at once, it hurt. _Hurt_. Another emotion. He didn't like it. He shied away from it.

His second thought was _who_.

He realized that the person in front of him had obviously been the one to hit him. The human in front of him was definitely real. The human was speaking but Sam was too busy trying to listen in his mind for Dean.

Ah, Dean was next to him, he realized internally, no physical reassurance needed. His brother was still with him. Now that he felt safe, to a certain point, he was more inclined to respond to his surroundings.

His surroundings being the human. Sam let himself hear the human.

'Sam... Can you hear me?'

'Yes,' said Sam and the human seemed to relax in relief.

'How do you feel?'

Sam ignored the question and physically turned to Dean. His brother had not yet awoken.

'Brother. Wake up.'

'Sam, listen to me,' the grave voice of the human commanded.

Sam looked at him with hard eyes.

'Sam, do you know who I am?'

Sam assessed the man. He was wearing many layers of clothing; a shirt, a tie, a suit and a large tan trench coat. He looked into the man's face and he was greeted with blue eyes and a mess of black hair. Sam looked at the fine lines of the man's face and held out his hand. The human looked at his hand but instead of shying away from it like Sam thought he might, he put his forehead underneath it as if he knew exactly what Sam wanted.

In Sam's fore-mind he saw a spin of images confront him, different scenes flicking through his mind, a thousand miles an hour; images of himself and Dean, more of his brothers, another human which Sam somehow knew was close to his heart, he saw himself and then finally he saw the man he was touching and inside the man's mind... No, not a man. A brother of his. Sam gasped and released his head.

'Brother, forgive me. I did not recognise you,' said Sam, resting his hand on the human's shoulder. Sam frowned, 'But you are human? What happened?'

'Sam, what are you talking about?'

Sam leant back. Perhaps this was not a brother of his. Sam asked him, 'are you not my brother, an angel of the Lord?' in his own language. The human looked at him, a mask of shock, before responding in the same tongue.

'Sam. How...? What...? Sam how are you an angel of the Lord?'

'The same way I could ask; why are you human? Have you fallen?' Sam was stern. The human shook his head.

'I have not fallen. Listen to me, _brother_, you have been cursed.' The human explained the story to Sam and Sam listened intently, his hand on Dean who was still not awake. Sam sat there in silence, frowning at what he had heard.

'I am human?'

'You don't remember anything?'

'I woke up and I was...' Sam did not say heaven; because he was sure he was not in heaven when he was gliding.

'I was not in heaven. I was on the way, with Dean,' said Sam, looking at Dean. He put both his hands on him and whispered in his language.

'Brother, wake up,' he repeated. Dean moved from underneath his hands, a bright light erupting before Dean woke with a gasp.

He sat up in shock but then felt safe as he saw his younger brother beside him.

'Brother. What have we done?' He asked. Sam looked down, 'we turned our backs on heaven because we listened to this human and followed him.'

Dean looked at Castiel up and down.

'How did a human command us to leave heaven? Is he a demon?' Dean held out his hand but Sam stopped him.

'Dean. He is a brother of ours.'

Dean looked surprised before composing his face again.

'Forgive me, brother. I must have misheard Sam when he said you were human.'

'He is human, Dean. Listen,' and Sam and Castiel explained the story.

* * *

><p>Dean paced the room, thinking hard.<p>

'I do not understand. You were our angel, but you... kissed... a malevolent woman who practices craft, and now... we are your angels? And you are human? But we used to be human?' Dean shook his head and looked up to the ceiling, 'help.'

'You have no idea how... bizarre this is for me. But yes, that is essentially what happened,' Castiel was frustrated, but he couldn't tell what he was more frustrated by; the fact that he was human and dealing with Sam and Dean without memories, or dealing with two angels who were being absolute dicks. This reaffirmed his decision to stay on Earth.

'We have no memories of this. Though in your memories, I saw a human which I recognised,' said Sam and Castiel's eyes widened, 'who?'

'Let me have another look,' he touched Castiel's shoulder and Castiel gasped as Sam flew through his memories again.

'There,' said Sam, freezing at the memory as it played through. He was watching a human, older than he, in human years, with facial hair and clear blue eyes. Dean felt that same feeling of familiarity when he looked at the man.

'Yes, that's Bobby,' said Castiel, relieved at the breakthrough, 'Bobby Singer. He is like a parent to you two.'

Dean nodded as he watched the scene play out in Sam's head, 'Yes, I have that same feeling.'

'I have an idea. Take us to-'

Castiel was suddenly standing in between Dean and Sam, surrounded by the broken down cars that was Bobby's wrecking yard.

'-Bobby's.' He had barely finished his sentence and Dean and Sam were already walking through the workshop and towards Bobby's house. Castiel ran to keep up.

'Listen, Dean, Sam,' he said seriously and the boys stopped, not bothering to turn around, 'Let me go in there and explain to Bobby what has happened.'

'What will that achieve?' Asked Dean.

'It will achieve you not being stabbed, because Bobby will think you have lost your sanity if you walk in there, claiming to be angels.'

Dean and Sam looked at each other.

'Five minutes,' they said and Castiel rushed forward and knocked on the door. Bobby opened it and looked at Castiel before looking at the motionless brothers.

'Damn it Cas, what did you do to them now?'

'Bobby, listen. The witch that cursed me also infected Dean and Sam,' Bobby's face turned serious, but Castiel continued, 'I accidently infected them. The spell or curse that was used has reversed our roles. I am now human,' said Cas gravelly.

Bobby raised his eyebrows, 'and Heckle and Jekyll over there?'

'Are now angels of the Lord.'

Bobby looked from Cas to Sam and Dean who were expressionless, then back to Cas, who was showing the most expression that Bobby had ever seen on his face.

'Balls.' He shook his head, then stepped aside, 'get in.'

* * *

><p>Bobby sat at his desk while Castiel took a seat on the couch. Sam and Dean stood at the threshold.<p>

'You're sure they aren't demons? They ain't moving,' Bobby gestured to the devil's trap on the ceiling that Sam and Dean were standing in the middle of. The brothers looked up before looking at each other, then stepping forward the necessary steps to get out of the circle. They stared at Bobby.

'Sam spoke to me in Enochian,' said Castiel, looking at the two boys.

'Angel jibberish?'

'It's not jibberish, Bobby,' said Dean. Bobby looked surprised.

'They _can_ talk,' he said sarcastically. Dean and Sam did not pick up on the sarcasm.

'Of course, just as you can,' said Sam, confused.

'Oh crap they've turned into _you_,' Bobby said, looking at Castiel and refilling his glass of whiskey.

'Want one?' He asked and Dean frowned, 'we do not need alcohol, Bobby.'

'Well I sure as hell do. Cas?' He offered Castiel a glass, but Castiel reached for the bottle instead.

Sam looked at him and shook his head.

'Brother, you have let your humanity run away with you.'

Castiel looked at Sam for a moment then took a big mouthful, his cheeks pinching at the taste.

'Castiel tells us that you are like a parental figure to us?' Dean said to Bobby. Bobby sighed.

'Yep. Only one you got left.'

'We have our Father,' corrected Sam.

'Sam, shut up with the angel crap before I tear you a new one,' growled Bobby. Sam held up his hand but Castiel stood in front. Sam lowered his hand slightly.

'Brother, move. I will not ask again.'

'Sam, listen to yourself. You won't hurt this man just because he offended you. Think hard. You know this man. Look through his memories and see yourself in them. He is a father to you,' said Castiel, standing strong when he saw Sam put his hand down. Dean disappeared but then reappeared beside Bobby. He put a hand to his shoulder, almost curiously, and sifted through his memories. Bobby's eyes were wide as his memories came through, thick and fast, whizzing in front of his eyes at an impossible speed. But to Dean and Sam – who was sharing Dean's thoughts – they were looking through them thoroughly, watching themselves. Their human selves. Dean listened to his mannerisms, looked at his actions, felt the emotions of the memories. He watched himself be violent. He watched himself in agony. Crying. Hurt. In pain. He saw himself laughing, joking around with his brother Sam. Hugging Bobby. Getting holy water splashed in his face. His hand print on his arm through Bobby's eyes. Without thinking, he let go of Bobby and touched the handprint. It was still there.

He frowned and Sam frowned too, still connected to Dean's thoughts. He had seen himself too. He had seen so much pain, he didn't know how a human could take so much. But he felt the love between himself and his brother. Between himself and Bobby; the man in front of him that he barely knew, but was so familiar to him it was like he had been there his whole life.

Perhaps he had been, if Sam really was watching his whole life.

Dean rolled up his shirt sleeve and frowned at the handprint, then touched a finger to it. A spark of knowledge hit him and he looked up at Castiel.

'You... you raised me from perdition.'

'Damn straight,' said Bobby and Castiel nodded.

Dean could feel something, inside his head, as if tickling his brain, but then it wasn't tickling it was itching, scratching, scraping, slicing. Dean put his hands to his head and almost collapsed to the floor, but Sam caught him and pulled him to the middle of the room.

'Dean! What is... Oh no,' and then Sam felt it too. He could see, as if trying to remember a dream, a painful, hateful dream, and he was seeing visions of his past. He let Dean go and collapsed as well, his head burning, scalding; his scalp on fire from the inside. He yelled at the top of his lungs and around him and his brother the windows shattered, the lights flickering before sparking and imploding, more glass littering the floor. Dean shouted too and in agony he relived his memories, his brain filling with knowledge and all his experienced emotions at such a fast rate, he was surely going to die.

Castiel and Bobby were covering their heads from the falling glass, keeping away from falling objects as the room shook under their feet. They heard the clap of thunder and they moved away from the window as lightning struck the air surrounding the brothers and –in awe – Bobby and Castiel watched as the two brothers got to their knees, still yelling and seething in agony, and two huge, black shadows appeared from behind their shoulders... huge imprints of wings expanding, taking up the room behind them and Castiel, though used to the sight of wings, stared in absolute trepidation, as the brothers found their humanity while stuck in the influence of an angel's power with they had to behold.

Their souls finding their way back from wherever they were being held from them. The brothers ripped them back with force, their memories were once again theirs, their feelings were once again their own and the Earth stopped shaking; the brothers' wings folding until they disappeared once more.

Bobby and Castiel stood perfectly still, breathing fast. Something Castiel was not used to. He felt his knees shake and he realized; he was afraid. That was what human fear, mixed with a bizarre exhilaration, felt like. Adrenaline.

Sam and Dean were breathing hard, slowly getting up from the dusty carpet floor. Sam blinked a couple of times and in a swift flash he remembered everything that had happened today, but it wasn't painful, they were just memories. Now he knew exactly what the hell was going on. Dean coughed, wiping his sweaty forehead on the back of his hand, his mind clearing as the jigsaw pieces came together again. He sighed in relief.

'Sam? Dean?' It was Bobby's voice they heard and they both looked up. Castiel and Bobby were looking at them cautiously.

'Oh crap. That wasn't a dream was it,' said Sam.

'Are we really winged jerks?' Asked Dean getting up and pulling Sam with him.

Bobby nodded but Castiel smiled. Like an _actual smile_.

'Cas, are you smiling? Oh God. We must be dead,' said Dean, looking around, 'Cas is _smiling_ at us.'

'Thank god,' Bobby finally smiled too, 'we thought you'd gone all God Squad on us for a second-'

'Sh!' Said Sam, holding up a hand to Bobby and tilting his head to the side. Dean did the same.

'Now what?' Exclaimed Bobby, throwing his hands up.

'You can hear them, can't you?' Asked Cas seriously, looking up at the ceiling like Dean and Sam.

'Them? Who's them?' Asked Dean, while Sam made an attempt to clear his ears.

'The angels. That's them you can hear in your head. Can you understand them?'

Dean and Sam nodded, 'I didn't know we could speak Enochian.'

Dean shrugged.

'Now we can bitch about Bobby and he wouldn't know a thing,' smirked Dean and Bobby rolled his eyes.

'But I would,' said Castiel, 'just hold on, before you listen to them.'

'Don't worry, we ain't listening to them jerks,' said Dean and Sam nodded.

'Close your mind or they'll hear you say that,' warned Cas. Dean frowned and looked at Sam. _Close our minds? How the hell are we supposed to do that? _

Sam shrugged. The brothers looked at each other in horror. They had closed their minds to the other angels but now they were open to each other.

'Could be worse,' said Sam. Dean rolled his eyes, 'how could it be worse? You and your big angst moose head.'

'How could _what_ be worse?' Asked Bobby, confused and utterly frustrated.

'Listening to Sam's head go bla bla bla,' muttered Dean.

'Oh because yours is _so_ interesting. Just let me go to sleep before you tonight, I don't want to hear your mind while you '_lay'_ in bed.'

'Will you two give it a rest?' said Bobby. The boys fell silent.

'You two need to listen to me carefully. If you're going to be angels, then there are some rules,' said Castiel solemnly.

'Woah, hey. We aren't staying as angels,' said Dean.

'You killed the witch. Her magic is still working. Until we can figure out how to stop it, you're going to have to shut up and listen to me, or you will get yourselves killed. Understand?' Cas said in a deadly serious tone. Sam and Dean nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; I apologize for constantly going back n forth between calling Cas just 'Cas' or 'Castiel'. When I have a spark of knowledge and write quickly, I just say Cas but when I'm kinda dawdling then I write Castiel. Hope you enjoy so far, more chapters up in a tick.**


	3. In with the Winchesters

**BEFORE YOU READ; I know my biblical lore in this chapter is wrong but I just decided to write this to make it easier to understand the connection between the winchesters (you'll know what I'm talking about when you get to it). I understand that in SPN the angels are of different ages, as they frequently mention, but in the actual bible apparently all the angels are of the same age, the archangels are simply stronger.**

Oh and Dean and Cas are pretty close but I don't think there's any Destiel undertones... make of it what you please.

Dean just likes jerking the poor guy around. Not in the physical sense you dirty minded minions.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER .3.<strong>

* * *

><p>'I don't know how I worked that mojo before,' said Dean, sitting in Bobby's living room, having a beer. Castiel had explained to them as much as he could, now they were onto the task of reading up on the witch. And in case no one noticed, there is a lot of crap on witch craft.<p>

'The teleportation thing? Yeah that was cool,' said Sam, flicking through the book on his lap.

'It is natural,' said Cas who had given up on books and was standing at the window, looking out.

'You know what's not natural? Standing there all day when you're human,' said Dean, having a mouthful of beer. Cas turned to him.

'What do you propose I do?'

'Live a little. Hey no rules, no stick up your ass from your classmates up there, no boss.'

'You make it sound easy.'

Dean shrugged.

'Though I know for a fact that it is not easy. You realized that being human is hard when you fought for your souls to return.'

'We lost our souls?' Asked Sam, evidently worried. He had already lost his before.

'Not lost. They were in a place where time stood still. They were waiting for you, until you took them back.'

'How do you know that Cas?' Asked Dean.

'Because that is what essentially happens to our vessels souls when we are in heaven. When we return to the garrison, our vessel is stored and their soul is simply... being.'

'So... just say Dean and I went up there for some reason, we would turn back into... our angel-selves? No memories? Just... warriors of God or whatever?'

'I don't know for sure. But that is my guess... And my guesses should be good, considering I've been up there for many millennia.'

_Looks like being human hasn't got that stick out his ass_, muttered Dean in his mind. The brothers had learnt that they infact didn't have to listen to each others thoughts, they could simply let them pass by into a subconscious, but if they tried, they could push thoughts onto each other.

_Well I know one thing... we are not going up there._

_Amen, Sammy._

Sam nodded at Castiel, acknowledging his answer, though he and Dean had already started another conversation with each other, only it was non-verbal.

'Maybe we should go back to where the bitch was living,' suggested Dean. Suddenly he was talking to no one. He was in an abandoned building that he recognised as the witches last house. It was derelict and empty but then he felt Sam's mind rush towards his and in a split second Sam was next to him.

'Dude, don't just fly off without warning,' said Sam.

'Sorry couldn't control it.'

They reappeared in Bobby's living room.

'Not as fun as I expected it to be, this whole flying thing,' said Dean to Cas, who took the vanishing and reappearing as quite normal, considering he was used to doing it constantly.

'That wasn't exactly flying Dean. Since we are on Earth, and in human bodies, we can not register flying quite the same as in heaven. In heaven we do in fact fly and are able to experience it. On Earth the motion and movement is far too quick for our human bodies to react to, so it simply becomes... teleporting,' Castiel said factually.

'Right... well I didn't see much at her house.'

'Did you have a good look?' Asked Bobby, looking up from his book.

'Not really. I only got there because I was thinking about it, I couldn't really control it. But it was weird, I knew you were following me, Sam,' he turned to Sam then reached for his beer, taking a seat.

'Yeah I knew where you were. It was like Cas said, everything moved too fast for me to really register, but then I knew where you were and in the same split second I was next to you.'

Castiel looked between them, pondering.

'Strange... That is uncommon. For most of us angels. But that is because we are brothers... but not in the sense of blood. I imagine that link you're describing is the same that the four brothers share.'

'Four brothers?' Asked Dean.

'Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel,' answered Sam, realizing. Castiel nodded.

'So they are... actual brothers?' Asked Bobby, putting his book down.

Cas shook his head, 'not... exactly. See, most angels are the same age. No new ones have been created in the past millennia. Those four... they are the oldest angels, hence they are the four archangels. Every angel that was created, myself included, was told that they are the four oldest and most respected. They were truly God's sons.'

'...I still don't get it,' said Dean, 'You're all angels.'

'It's like the rest of the angels are three dollar Mexican beers, while the four archangels are hundred year old scotch in a bottle crafted by virgins on Venus or something,' said Bobby.

'Oh I get it now,' said Dean, realization dawning on his face.

'Not quite the way I'd put it,' said Cas, a little offended, 'but essentially yes. They are preferred above most others.'

'I never thought I'd say it, but I prefer you blue collar guys,' said Dean, smiling at Cas, 'You're alright for an angel. Balthazar is a stuck up prick but hey I'd choose him over Michael or whoever any day.'

_Good save_, thought Sam.

_Thanks. But it is the truth. Except Zachariah... man he was a douchebag. _

'And look at me and Sam, we're awesome for angels. They should be proud to have us on the team.'

'Proud is not the word I would have used,' said Bobby smirking.

'Hey can I smite Bobby, just for kicks?' Dean asked Cas and Bobby raised his eyebrows in a 'come on then' way.

'Try me, princess. I'll pluck your wings and crisp them up nicely.'

'Extra crispy for me,' said Sam as he sat on the couch, opening another book.

'You're just jealous because mine are bigger,' teased Dean, opening another book. Castiel rolled his eyes and had a sip of water, taking off his trench coat. He was feeling warm. Too warm. It was uncomfortable. He took off his tie and laid it with his trench coat over the arm of the sofa. There, now he was more comfortable, which was weird, because he had always felt ordinary and perfectly comfortable in his usual attire. Cas frowned... there was an odd sensation on his head... He reached up and, out of instinct, scratched it. He instantly felt relieved and sighed. He had never felt an itch before, but he was damn grateful that he could scratch.

Dean watched, smirking.

'What, Dean.'

'Oh nothing just watching you adjust... It's pretty funny.'

'Well watching you _adjust_ was certainly not humorous.'

'Ooo, snarky. Careful Cas I might get the wrong idea and think you actually care,' said Dean sarcastically, finishing his bottle and opening another.

'I am not snarky,' mumbled Cas.

'Sure, sure... What the...' Dean frowned and looked at Sam, 'is that you?'

'No... I can hear it too,' replied Sam, squinting.

'What can you hear?' Asked Cas, standing up.

'It's like a voice... it's calling me...' Said Dean, looking around the room as if the voice was with him.

'Hang on,' said Sam, 'I'm sure I know that voice.'

Dean and Sam looked at each other before looking at Castiel.

'What is it?'

'We're being like... _summoned_. Not asked,' Said Dean, shaking.

'Oh no,' said Cas.

'What?' Bobby got up, holding his knife.

'Dean, Sam, you have to go, just go with it. It will be alright,' assured Castiel.

Dean and Sam disappeared.


	4. Scotch, Coconut and

**Poor boys, they just keep getting chucked here there and everywhere. Oh well, they're angels now, they're gonna have to suck it up. OH! OH! LOOK WHO IS HERE! LOOOOKKK!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER .4.<strong>

* * *

><p>The boys opened their eyes and looked around, not recognising their surroundings. They were on a beach, it seemed, and the ocean was blue as the sky and sparkled in the sun like diamonds. The white sand looked untouched, as did the trees surrounding them. It was quiet apart from the tide washing back and forth on the shore.<p>

'Oh no, the cavalry is here. Can Castiel not answer the phone?' Asked a smooth voice. Dean and Sam spun around.

'_You_ called us here Balthazar?'

'Oh yes Sam, I called you here because I wanted to share the view,' he gestured to the ocean, 'No, you twit, I actually called Castiel. How did I end up summoning you two?' He frowned, taking a step closer.

'Hold on...' He put a hand to their shoulders. Dean and Sam could feel a connection passing through, almost like Balthazar was trying to recognise them, just not physically. Balthazar's smug face changed to anger.

'What did you do with Castiel? Huh? What have you done with him?' He said, seething.

'We didn't _do_ anything. A witch cursed Cas and he got sick... spread his germs to us and we woke up like this. Kind of.'

His face turned to one of surprise at Dean's answer, 'What do you mean, 'kind of'?'

'Kind of as in... We weren't human. I don't think.'

'But we got our humanity back... while still being angels,' finished Sam.

Balthazar looked even more shocked.

'Holy shit. You two... the most un-holy apes in the galaxy... scored yourself a pair of wings? I'll be damned. The world really has gone mad,' he walked towards the ocean, rubbing his chin.

'So you got Cas's grace... and he got your humanity?'

'Not exactly, because we got our humanity back,' corrected Sam.

'But he's human?'

'Yep.'

'Holy shit,' he repeated, 'I got to meet this witch. Maybe she can turn me into a centaur... Or a dragon.'

'Shut it, Balthazar. Anyway, she's dead.'

'Dead? Then how is this freak show still running?'

'Well genius,' said Dean, 'that is what we were trying to find out before you summoned us here.'

'I see,' he sat down on the sand, cross-legged. Dean and Sam sat in front of him, watching him think.

'Why did you think we did something to Cas?' Asked Dean after a while.

'Because when I summoned him, it was his grace that answers the call, not him physically.'

'So... when we switched places with Cas... We got his angel mojo?'

'So it seems. You heard me calling?'

'Yeah I thought I recognised your voice. We thought it might have been from up there,' Sam pointed to the sky, 'so we tried avoiding it.'

'Remind us to never do that again. Hurt like hell.'

'Well that would be because I didn't ask you nicely... I actually summoned you, using a spell. You can't fight that without hurting yourselves.' Balthazar played with his toes before looking up, 'did you go to heaven?'

Dean and Sam shifted uncomfortably.

_Should we tell him?_ Dean asked Sam. Sam mentally shrugged, _Can't see the harm_.

'Not exactly. We were on the way there. We could see it,' started Sam.

'But?' Prompted Balthazar.

'We had a moment of doubt.'

'Ah. You turned your back, didn't you,' a smile crept onto his face.

Sam nodded, 'We heard Cas calling us, only we didn't know it was Cas, but we followed it anyway. We had no memories... until we went to Bobby's.'

* * *

><p>The boys explained the rest of the story to Balthazar, who seemed to be thinking hard. Sam realized that he and Dean had been sitting in the exact same position without moving, and it was comfortable. It seemed natural, not to move. He flexed his hands, remembering that was part of his humanity. Dean cottoned on to Sam's trail of thought and scratched his ear, moving his frozen position. Balthazar didn't seem to notice.<p>

'So why did you call Cas here anyway?'

'Well, you wouldn't know. You haven't been tuned into Angel radio. It's uproar up there and I've heard Castiel's name mentioned a few times, but no one seems to be able to find him. I summoned him hoping that I would get him here, alive and... well not kicking, considering that stick permanently lodged in him, but at least broody and dwarfed by that damn coat.'

'But instead you got us.'

'Right. It's because they're looking for him physically you see... They haven't cottoned on to looking for his grace. Which leads me to the next problem. They want Castiel's ass on a silver platter.'

'Oh no,' said Sam, realizing, 'and if they look for him...'

'... They'll find us,' muttered Dean.

'Exactly. Imagine the shock when the Bible Brigade turns up and they find you instead of Castiel. I don't know who will be in more trouble...'

'But we didn't do this, that damn whore on the broomstick did,' growled Dean, fuming.

'When has reason ever been a part of an angel's personality? They won't listen to excuses. What's done is done.'

'What can we do?' Asked Sam.

'I would suggest retracing your steps and finding out how that witch has a hold on you. Then I suggest roasting what ever it is to smithereens. Until then, you should tattoo yourselves with anti-angel markings and hope that they don't pin you by your wings to a dartboard.'

'We've got the markings already.'

'You'll need these,' said Balthazar, rolling up his sleeves and clenching his fist. On his forearm and wrist, red cuts appeared, all Enochian symbols that repelled angels. They disappeared again, his arm returned to normal.

'Ok, what else?' Asked Dean, getting up. Sam stood with him.

'Well, I've got to see Cas incognito as a human,' smiled Balthazar before disappearing. Sam opened his mouth, about to ask where they should go first, before Balthazar reappeared, laughing.

'Oh you have got to see this. But make yourselves invisible, he might stop if he knows we're there.'

Sam and Dean frowned, but attempted to be invisible, however the hell they're meant to do that.

'Good, let's go.'

* * *

><p>They were back in Bobby's kitchen.<p>

'How did we get invisible? I don't even know how to do that,' whispered Dean.

'Instinct, mate,' said Balthazar, speaking in a normal tone, 'no need to whisper, we're M.I.A to them at the moment.'

'Well while we're invisible, can't we just pop in to... Oh I don't know, a women's locker room?'

Sam and Balthazar rolled their eyes. Dean cocked his head.

'Is that my music playing?'

'Yeah,' sniggered Balthazar, 'guess who.'

The three angels walked through the house and outside onto the porch. Dean and Sam laughed outloud, glad that Cas couldn't hear them.

Castiel was sitting there, his suit jacket off and white sleeves rolled up, listening to Dean's music which was playing in the car that Bobby was working on, oblivious to Castiel sitting on the porch, pretending to play the drums.

'I didn't realize he had a sense of rhythm,' chuckled Balthazar.

'I didn't realize he had a good taste in music,' said Dean, slightly impressed. Sam pulled out his phone, taking a picture.

'Send that to me,' said Dean. Suddenly Castiel stopped tapping the invisible drum. He spun around, looking through the angels, frowning. He got up and advanced towards them. Sam and Dean moved backwards but Balthazar stood there, a smile on his face, while Cas walked right up to him and looked right through him.

'Balthazar,' he said with a tone of finality. Balthazar turned slightly to look at the brothers, his face shocked. He disappeared and reappeared behind Castiel, full visible.

'How did you know I was there?' He asked.

'I had a feeling I was being watched, and I could smell you.'

'Well that's not creepy or anything.'

'It was scotch, coconut and the ocean. Three of your favourite things.'

'You know me too well,' Balthazar smiled, looking at Castiel up and down.

'So... human ey?'

Castiel sighed and shrugged.

'You saw the Winchesters?'

'Well funny you should mention that... See I summoned your grace, and I got them instead.'

Cas frowned, 'My grace? They have mine?'

'Bit possessive? Yes, they have yours.'

'Why did you summon me in the first place?' Castiel seemed to be in the wrong mood for small talk.

'I've been hearing things,' he pointed up to the sky, 'every now and again, I tune in, and I just so happened to tune in on the day that all I can hear is your name... Castiel this, Castiel that. You're in it deep this time.'

Castiel seemed to perk up. Sam and Dean walked closer, listening.

'What have they been saying?'

'They want your head on a pike,' Balthazar paced on the porch, Bobby still wasn't paying any attention, 'Castiel the fallen angel... sounds like something you could get on a t-shirt.'

'That is old news to me.'

'Well how about this. They can't find you. Because your grace isn't your own. So the current news? Your boys are in trouble, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. You're just a human now. _They_ are the angels... with their humanity. How do you think this will play out?'

Castiel frowned, looking at Bobby, before looking back to Balthazar.

'What do you want me to do?'

'Well for starters, stop thinking you're Aaron Spears.'

'Who?'

'Secondly, get your ass into gear. You need to solve your witch problem and strap your wings back on.'

'You're right. Of course,' Castiel nodded, 'Sam, Dean, you can stop being rude and make yourselves visible.'

Sam and Dean reappeared in front of him.

'How did you know?'

'I was an angel less than twenty four hours ago, if you remember.'

'Sorry,' muttered Sam, Dean nodded in agreement.

'You're forgiven.'

Balthazar looked between the three.

'Do you, Sam, take Castiel-'

'Shut up before I smite your ass,' muttered Dean and Balthazar chuckled, before vanishing.


	5. Ok, Mr Scissorhands

**Ok my sister thinks there's some major Destiel undertones in this chapter, but as Castiel says, they share a more 'profound bond'. I guess they're just a bit more protective of each other than most 'friends.' Anywho, make of it what you please, and review if you like.. or if you don't.**

**Either way, love to hear from you!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER .5.<strong>

* * *

><p>'I have a bad feeling about this,' said Bobby, downing his shot of scotch.<p>

Sam and Dean were facing each other in the living room, Castiel in front of them. They decided to take Balthazar's advice before heading off to the witch's last house and tattoo the markings on their skin. Except they have no idea how, and the only person who was willing to help them was Castiel. But, since he wasn't an angel, he couldn't do it in a split second. All he could do was instruct the boys on how to do it to each other.

'So who did it for Balthazar, considering it had to be an angel and he couldn't do it himself?' Asked Sam, rolling up his sleeves.

'I did. If that gives you any confidence.'

'A little,' lied Dean, rolling up his sleeves as well, taking a deep breath, 'alright, lay it on me.'

'Sam, take Dean's forearms,' Sam griped them tight, 'and repeat after me,' Sam leant down so Castiel could whisper it in his ear. Sam looked at Castiel and Castiel nodded so Sam took a nervous breath and said the incantation outloud. Suddenly, a blue light flowed from his hands onto Dean's arms, making his knees buckle and cried out.

'Hold on to him Sam,' called Castiel over Dean's cries. Sam gripped him tighter, finishing the incantation and Dean swore loudly, before lying on the floor. All over him were red, fleshy markings, even little symbols behind his ears. Blood was beading from them but then Sam loosened his grip and closed his eyes, healing Dean. The symbols faded and Dean stopped squirming, getting back to his knees shakily.

'How do you feel?' Asked Castiel. Sam patted Dean's shoulder and then passed him a drink.

'Like little hell spawn-minions were cutting me with a butterknife and taking their damn time,' he grumbled.

'I'm sure it worked, though we can't exactly test that theory out, considering it won't work on Sam,' Castiel helped Dean back to his feet. Castiel had explained that because of the bond between the two brothers, he wasn't sure that even the Enochian symbols would keep them separated. That was both comforting and slightly annoying... What about when Dean needed space? Or when Sam needed to clear his head? There was nowhere to run.

Sam took a big shot of scotch and then walked back to Dean.

'My turn.'

Sam gritted his teeth as Dean gripped his forearms and repeated the incantation, holding onto Sam when he fell onto the floor, twitching and trying not to scream. Sam was breathing fast, in excruciating pain, until Dean put his hand onto his sweaty, raw forehead and healed him. It was relief like sitting in a cold bath with horrible, red, peeling sunburn.

'Let's never do that again. Ever. Screw being an angel,' said Dean, dusting off his pants and grabbing some gear from Bobby's desk. Dean checked his gun and passed it to Sam, who hid it in his pants. Bobby grabbed a couple of guns and slid a knife up his sleeve. Bobby, Sam and Dean were armed to the tee, and Sam turned to Castiel.

'Cas, I know you're no good with guns. But considering how powerful the witch was, I think you might need one.'

'I didn't realize I was coming.'

'We'll split up,' Said Bobby, checking a gun and passing it to Castiel, 'I'll go with Sam, you go with Dean. Sam and I will go check out the coven that she got kicked out of, you and Dean go to her last house.'

Castiel looked at the gun doubtfully but held it tight and pocketed a couple of knives. Sam and Bobby vanished and Dean raised his eyebrows at Castiel.

'You alright there, Edward Scissorhands?'

'I'm more comfortable with knives.'

'... Keep talking like that, you're bound to get laid,' muttered Dean, 'Maybe I should scope the place quickly first, make sure no ones there.'

'No, I-' But Castiel was talking to thin air. 'Damn.'

'Did you say something?' Asked Dean, reappearing behind him. Castiel rolled his eyes and Dean poked the back of his head.

They were back in the darkness of the derelict house that Dean had accidently disappeared to earlier.

'I feel nauseous,' muttered Cas, blinking a couple of times.

'Yeah, not too fun, is it?'

Dean quietly moved through a vacant bedroom of the boarded up house, complete with cobwebs and broken mirrors. Castiel followed him, and he could hear the blood pumping in his ears, straining his eyes against the dark, something he wasn't quite used to. All his senses were dulled significantly compared to when he was an angel.

'Hey Cas,' Dean whispered, pointing his flashlight into some rooms as they moved down the corridor, 'you wouldn't happen to have any of those angel swords, would you?'

'No, I didn't think of taking one. Why?'

'In case we ran into some.'

'They can't find you Dean.'

'No, but they can find you.'

Castiel stopped walking, he hadn't thought of that. They knew who his vessel was, what he looked like. He may not be an angel at the moment, but he would be again, and he couldn't afford for his vessel to be killed.

'Dean, put those markings onto me.'

Dean turned around, 'are you crazy? They hurt like hell.'

'No, the ones that are on your ribs. Copy them onto mine.'

'I don't know how.'

'Just concentrate. You have them already so your mind subconsciously knows how to do it.'

Dean put his gun in his pocket, shaking his head, 'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

'Just do it. I trust you.'

Dean cleared his throat and closed his eyes, wondering what on earth to concentrate on. He tried to remember the feeling he felt when Castiel had did it to him, that strangling, burning sensation that made him feel like he had spilt acid on himself. He pictured the markings that he had seen on the x-ray and then pressed his hand to Castiel's chest and opened his eyes.

There was a white light and Castiel's eyes bulged in pain and he spluttered and Dean knew it had worked as he moved his hand.

'You alright?'

Castiel nodded, 'Peachy.'

Dean chuckled and then pulled his gun back out, moving down the corridor again. He went into the bathroom, while Castiel checked out another bedroom. The mirrors were all broken in the bathroom as well, the tiles cracked, and the shower head dripping into a moudly bath. He opened the mirror door and there was nothing inside. Not even a toothbrush.

Dean frowned. It was as if someone had already been there to clean the place out. He heard something smash in the room that Castiel was searching and ran back to the corridor.

'Cas?'

'In here,' called Castiel. Dean ran in but Castiel had only knocked over a tall glass vase. Dean put his torch down.

'Sorry,' muttered Castiel.

'Found anything?' Dean asked, searching around the room. The bed was made and it was covered in dust. He looked at the bedside table and tried turning the light on. Nope, not working. Castiel moved back into the corridor and waited for Dean, when Dean stopped, his light on the cupboard.

'Cas did you touch the cupboard?'

Cas walked back in and shook his head. On the cupboard there were handprints, recent hand prints that hadn't had the time to gather dust. Dean slowly opened the cupboard, gun pointing towards it and Castiel behind him with a knife, so he flung it open. There was nothing there and he relaxed, but noticed something strange.

The cupboard was dusty except for a handprint on the back of it. Dean frowned, putting the torch in his mouth and running his hand over the handprint. He looked at the cupboard up and down and realized something with a jolt.

'Oh man you have got to be kidding me,' he said, passing Castiel his torch.

Dean pushed the handprint and the wooden backing of the cupboard pushed back and seemed to click into place, then it slid across, revealing a secret room.

'Well that's interesting,' said Cas in a very uninterested tone.

'Jeez Cas, don't get too excited, you might break a bone,' muttered Dean, taking back the torch and pointing it down the dark, narrow hallway. He couldn't see the end.

'Bingo,' muttered Dean, passing the torch back and stepping back into the room.

'What are we going to do?'

'Shh,' said Dean, concentrating.

_Sam, we found something. Grab Bobby, get here._

Dean felt his brain connect with Sam's and Sam nodded internally, his mind rushing back towards Deans, and with a flutter Sam and Bobby were in the room.

'Warn me next time ya idjit. I'm too old for that kinda crap,' whined Bobby.

'Check it out,' Dean nodded to the room. Bobby and Sam pointed their flashlights down there.

'Let's go,' said Cas gruffly, taking Dean's torch and stepping into the echoing space, a cold feeling running down his spine, but he ignored it, bravely walking into the darkness with the pitiful light of the torch guiding him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Haha, I just imagined Castiel saying 'I'm more comfortable with knives,' in his serious voice and Dean's face like 'wtf, ok then... psycho.'**

**Also thought I should pop in a disclaimer: I don't own the lads. I would like to, but life just isn't fair.**


	6. Freshly squeezed

**CHAPTER .6.**

* * *

><p>Dean, Sam and Bobby followed Castiel down the narrow, dark hallway passage, focusing their torches on the walls every now and again on the walls to see any signs of black magic. Sam suddenly grabbed Dean's shoulder and Dean tripped almost backwards at Sam's sudden grab.<p>

'Cas,' hissed Sam, 'stop.'

Cas turned around and the three watched as Sam's torch light closed in on the wall to his left. He rubbed his finger on something and smelt his fingers, then wrinkled his nose in disgust.

'Sulphur,' Dean guessed and Sam nodded.

'Demons working for the witch?' Suggested Bobby.

'Or the other way around,' said Sam, looking further along the wall for any sign of more sulphur, before they started walking again. Dean couldn't see the end of the passage but he slowed down his walk, his brain (well that's what he assumed it was) was sending him a kind of... warning. A signal. It made his body tense and his eyes more alert. He knew Sam felt it too and looked behind him to Sam, who looked determined but confused.

'Hey Cas, what do you call it when you get a freaky angel feeling like you're about to pounce on an evil son of a bitch and rip their head off?'

'Head_s_, actually Dean. There's more than one,' said Sam in a hushed voice, concentrating. Dean felt it too. He could sense at least three spots of darkness, of... _evil_. There was no other way to explain it. It made him shiver almost in disgust.

'Demons,' stated Cas, looking at the brothers, 'how many?'

'At least three,' said Dean, looking at the wall to his left as if he could see through them, though he couldn't. He could feel the evil seeping through them, filling his nose with a foul stench that he had never smelt before and his muscles tensed, ready to fight.

'Got enough to take them down?' Asked Sam, gesturing to the guns. Bobby and Castiel stopped walking, almost sandwiching the two boys before giving them identical masks of exasperation.

'Are you two _kidding me_? You're freaking angels. All you have to do is touch them! Just blast the room with some of your UV mojo and we'll wait outside!' Growled Bobby in disbelief.

Dean and Sam looked at each other, wide eyed. They had kind of forgotten about that.

'Yeah... Right. Uh... You might need to close your eyes,' said Dean. Bobby and Castiel nodded, standing back when they seemed to reach the end of the passage. Dean and Sam nodded to each other, sensing the demons close by. Sam nodded at Bobby and Castiel who shielded their eyes.

Dean and Sam burst through the door, face to face with three demons who looked shocked, then in a split second they were angry, about to run towards them when suddenly a light of the brightest white erupted from Sam and the demons stopped short and tried to shield themselves against the on come of pure power, screaming in terror as the light shot through them, rendering them incapable. Dean watched on in horror as he saw the demons real forms, no pretence of a human face. As an angel, he was exposed to the true sight of the demons and it made it easier for him to watch Sam blast them apart. Dean could quite easily look into the light (as it barely affected his eyes) and when it was over, he watched as the remains of the demons turned to charred piles of flesh which quickly turned to ash.

He felt like he had just watched an intense episode of Buffy in a couple of seconds.

Bobby and Castiel walked into the room and Bobby looked impressed.

'See, and here you were, fretting like a little girl over weapons. Jeez, Sam, you didn't even asked if I wanted them rare, medium or well done.'

Sam laughed and moved around the room which they could now see was almost like a huge storage room, filled with allsorts of witchy crap. They split up, looking at the various benches and book cases that were filled with ingredients, books, different symbols and statues. There was even a bench that had a bundle of voodoo dolls, just waiting to be used to torture some victims.

'So, what should we grab?' Asked Dean to no one in particular. Bobby frowned at the book shelf.

'I have most of these books at my place, but I think I should take the ones I don't have and see if I can find anything in there.'

'What about these ingredients?' Asked Sam, tapping on the shelf that was full of glass vases filled with all types of crap.

'Take those too,' said Dean, who was looking around the place carefully, seeing if he could spot anything that looked recently used. He spotted a tiny, ancient fridge in the corner underneath a series of mouldy boxes and bent down to open it, feeling like he pulled a muscle in his back, he shot back up again and muttered a swear word, before bobbing back down again and opening it.

The smell was absolutely putrid and he could see why straight away.

The shelves were filled with different types of blood and bits of animals that were definitely meant to stay inside their bodies. He looked in the door; his shirt held up over his nose and stopped in surprise. There was a lone half lemon, freshly cut. He picked it up carefully and noted down mentally _half a lemon, she used half a lemon _before clicking his fingers to someone's attention.

'Damn Dean, what did you eat?' Asked Sam as he and Bobby walked over their, faces pinching at the smell.

'If it was me, you would know it. I found this,' he held up the lemon and Sam took it.

'Freshly cut. And this,' he handed Bobby some ginger that he found in the fridge door.

'Looks fresh to me,' said Bobby, turning it over in his hands.

'I have no idea which blood is which,' said Dean, looking at the various jars.

'It was human blood that I could taste,' said Cas, walking over, holding some books and putting some ingredients in his trench coat, making him look bulky but swamped by the vastness of the coat.

'You sure?' Asked Dean, picking up a jar and inspecting it closely, 'I can't tell.'

'We'll just need to get some ourselves,' said Bobby. Sam made a face and Cas nodded.

'What else do you remember tasting, Cas?'

'I honestly have no idea. It was a strange taste but not totally unfamiliar...'

'So something found on Earth? Thank god,' muttered Dean, standing up slowly, his back twinging.

'I say we bring all of this back to the house, but God knows how,' said Bobby. Sam and Dean looked at each other, smirking, 'I'm sure we can handle it Bobby.' Dean clicked his fingers, trickster style, and they were in Bobby's basement... with everything they had just seen at the secret storage room.

'Show off,' grumbled Bobby. Sam and Dean gave each other the thumbs up and Cas rolled his eyes. Dean raised his eyebrows at him, 'What, Cas?'

'What do you mean?' He turned his back on Dean, going through some ingredients.

'I mean... what was with the sarcastic eye roll thing?'

'Bobby is right. You're showing off.'

Dean snorted, understanding.

'Cas... are you jealous?'

Sam looked over, watching Castiel and Dean. Castiel kept his back to Dean but Sam could see his ears reddening.

'No,' he said shortly. Sam nudged Dean, giving him a bitch face.

_What? _Dean's voice echoed in Sam's head.

_Give him a break, of course he's jealous, he isn't an angel anymore. And when he was, he never had this much freewill like we do._

'Well there's no need to need to be a little bitch about it,' Dean accidently said outloud. Everyone turned towards him and Sam shook his head, walking away.

'When you two are done, did you want to grab a book and get reading?' Said Bobby.


	7. Devout? Hardly

Greetings fellow sufferers of the mid-season-gap-crisis which is occuring as we speak. I don't want to spoil it for anyone who is up to it, but NYAAAWWWWW BOBBY. **WHAT IS THIS... I DON'T EVEN...** 'T^T'

/shakes fist at Kripke&Co with furious vigor.

**WARNING:** In this chapter there is another whole religious topic introduced. **It is not fact in ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM**. It doesn't even follow any kind of lore in SPN. I am apologize in advance if it offends anyone in any kind of way.

**Disclaimer: If I were to own any of the SPN crew then I would not be here, writing fanfics. I would be out there, turning yours into videos for our entertainment.**

Ahem, onward!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER .7.<strong>

* * *

><p>'Look Cas, tell me what the problem is,' said Sam gently, putting his book down. Castiel looked at him for a moment then turned the page, focussing on the book.<p>

'I don't know what you are talking about Sam.'

'We get it. We get that you don't like being human but until we find something in one of these books,' Sam gestured to the huge pile, 'I think you're just going to have to deal.'

Cas gave him a deadly stare.

'I am not talking about this Sam.'

Sam threw his hands up, 'Cas I know that... you and I aren't as close as you and Dean, but you can still talk to me about crap that's bothering you. Team Free Will, remember?'

'It's not a matter of whom I feel comfortable talking to.'

'Then what is it?'

'You... you can not understand. You have gone from human to angel in a matter of minutes, despite your... history. Not just you,' he hurried to correct himself because Sam was definitely offended, 'Dean also. Let's be honest, Dean isn't a devout man.'

'No he's not. But that doesn't mean he doesn't have the... _goodness_ in him. Because he does. You think Dean and I hunt because we _like_ it? No, we're doing it to save people.'

'I know that Sam,' Cas sighed, but not in frustration. Castiel couldn't quite identify how he felt into one emotion. He thought he may be jealous that Sam and Dean had his grace. Maybe he was a little scared that a witch could possess such power. Anxious and angry because his brothers and sisters wanted nothing more than to find him and punish him. He definitely knew there was... anger to a certain degree that Sam's body could accept Castiel's grace after it had been so... _poisoned_. Dean he could perhaps understand, after all he had left a mark on Dean and despite Dean's soul being ripped and torn to the nth degree, he had returned whole and pure. Sam's, though in one piece, was tainted horribly. He had seen that when it had been pushed back into him. Castiel cast his gaze upwards and found Sam still looking at him.

'I think I am... just jealous. That you have my grace,' he concluded to Sam, not willing to express his thoughts. Sam raised his eyebrows but gave Castiel a gentle smile.

'We're not going to do anything with it Cas... We're going to take care of it.'

'It's more the fact that two humans could possess so much grace, I think. Please don't be upset, but I am sure that there are... more devout humans than you and Dean.'

'Oh I'm not debating that,' smiled Sam, sitting next to Cas, but almost shot up again. A pain coursed through his back and up to his neck in a split second.

'Are you ok?'

'Yeah... Just my back playing up,' said Sam, sitting down slowly. Cas flipped the page, a frown on his face.

'I would have thought that possessing grace would eliminate human weaknesses like that,' he said, not looking up.

'Well we have our humanity as well, don't forget. These aren't... exactly vessels. It's not like the 'real Sam' is trapped inside.'

'That's true,' said Cas, squinting at a passage in old Latin. He re-read it, making sure he read it carefully before dog-earing the page and putting the book down.

'What's up?' Called Sam as Cas walked away. Castiel didn't answer but made his way down to Bobby's basement and into the panic room where they had started storing ingredients and books.

_Dean, I think Cas has found something_, Sam called out to his brother in his head.

Dean reappeared next to him at the threshold of the basement.

'Cas?' Dean called out, 'What's up?' His voice echoed down the dark stairs and they could hear Cas fumbling through the panic room, tossing things aside. Dean and Sam looked at each other before making their way down the stairs and walking up to the panic room. Cas was definitely looking for something.

'Hey Cas what-' Dean stopped at the threshold of the panic room and looked around. He physically couldn't get in. His hand met an unpleasant resistance as he tried to get in.

'Found it,' Cas said, standing up and dusting off an old book that looked like it would fall apart at any moment. He looked at the boys and shook his head in disbelief, pointing at the walls. Understanding came over the brother's faces as they recognised the sigils; angel-proofing the room.

'I forgot,' said Dean sheepishly, moving aside as Castiel walked back through.

'What's with the book?' Asked Sam; he and Dean following Castiel back up the stairs. Bobby was back at his desk and looked up when the three entered, closing his current book as Castiel put the tattered one in front of him.

'...You're giving this to me because?'

'Read it.'

'What am I reading exactly?' Bobby opened the book as he spoke and then froze at the page where the contents would usually be. The handwritten ink was in italics and it definitely wasn't a contents page, it looked more like a journal.

'What is it Bobby?' Asked Sam, getting annoyed that no one was answering him.

'Surely not,' muttered Bobby, flicking carefully to the next page, then the next. He looked up at Castiel, unblinking.

'Damn it, someone tell us what is going on or I'll start smiting,' growled Dean impatiently.

'This book is about three hundred years old. Well the cover is anyway,' said Bobby, looking at the withered leather before turning back to his page, 'some of these pages could be almost... a thousand.' Sam and Dean frowned at each other; the pages looked worn but the ink was almost completely unblemished.

'It's a grimoire,' said Castiel, 'usually you see these when it comes to Pagans, they pass the book down, adding spells, rituals, anything that may be of use to the next generation.'

'So we _are_ dealing with a superficial witch?' Asked Dean.

'Not exactly,' murmured Bobby, reading through the book.

'This is far beyond a regular Pagan journal. I have a feeling that this may be the First,' Castiel said gravelly, walking towards the window.

Dean took a step closer to him, 'the first what?'

'The first Pagan bible,' said Castiel, turning back around, 'Old magic. Very old and very dark. Evil. This kind of thing belongs in Hell... I'm surprised it is on Earth.'

'Then why are we able to read it? If it's so... evil?'

'Anyone can read it, but only humans would be able to hold it. Do not touch that book,' warned Castiel as Sam looked at it curiously. Bobby looked up at him and gripped it tighter, 'I mean it Sam. I don't know what would happen to you if you were to touch it, being an angel.'

'It could hurt us?'

Castiel nodded.

'Are you sure it's the Pagan bible? I mean, it's wearing a bit thin,' said Dean, noting the quality of the pages and how thin the actual bible was. It couldn't be more than two hundred pages.

'Pages are missing,' said Bobby, holding the book up and showing them the places were pages had been ripped out.

'There is a way to see if it is the true Pagan bible,' said Castiel thoughtfully.

'How?' Asked Bobby, surprised.

Castiel walked forward and grabbed Dean, dragging him by his arm over to the desk and picking up one of the knives. Before Dean could protest, Castiel cut Dean's finger and let a couple of drops spill onto the book. Dean wrenched his hand back, glaring at Castiel (though his finger healed in seconds) then looked on in horror as the book let out a horrible wailing noise which shook the foundations of Bobby's house and the blood boiled, smoking a hole into the book, before it stopped. The book suddenly regenerated; the hole and burn disappearing as if it never happened.

'Well that's something,' said Bobby, looking from Dean down to the book.

'What the hell just happened?' Asked Dean, looking at his uninjured finger and then at Cas.

'Think about it Dean. Something so powerful and evil...' said Cas, running a finger down the book (which didn't react in any way), 'It would have magic possessing it so that it won't fall into the wrong hands... Quite literally,' he looked up. Sam nodded, understanding.

'No other... supernatural beings would be able to touch it.'

'Exactly.'

'Then why were there demons protecting it?' Asked Dean, 'I mean, would they be able to touch it?'

'I don't think a low level demon would be able to touch something like this,' said Bobby, flipping through the pages again, 'perhaps something higher.'

'Hold up,' said Sam, frowning, 'what if the demons weren't protecting it?'

'What do you mean?' Asked Bobby.

Dean raised his eyebrows, catching on, 'you think they were looking for it?'

'Maybe. If this is the First, then anyone would want it. Word must have got out that the witch that was in possession of the book is dead, so maybe they were thinking of stealing it.'

'Then they're more stupid than they look,' replied Dean, 'didn't they realize that it would... kill them?' He couldn't think of an exact word for what the book would actually do to them.

'Maybe they were doing it on someone else's orders. And whoever that someone is, lied to them. Told them it was just a book they needed... That would explain why three of them were there... One of them picks up the book, explodes, the other two bail-'

'-And go back to their boss and tell them what they saw,' finished Bobby, looking at Sam.

'Yeah. Then the boss would know it was definitely the right book.'

'But we killed those demons, so they never got the book,' said Dean.

'Yeah, this might be even worse. Maybe their boss will check it out, see a pile of ash and think the book was strong enough to kill all the demons in the room,' Sam said, panicking.

'And now we have it,' said Cas gravelly.

'Which means?' Asked Dean, but already knowing the answer.

'We're pretty much sitting ducks with a shaking nuke on our hands,' Said Bobby, putting the book down gingerly.

* * *

><p><strong>So minions, how do you like where this is taking you?<strong> **Please review or something... let me know :) Much appreciated I assure you!** **Oh and keep reading if you would like a... well... surprise of the _sweetest_ sort...**

**That's all I'm sayin!**


End file.
